


Good Morning Kiss

by Bone_Zone



Series: Keeping It Strange [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hopper is happy, Kisses, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: No work? Jim let's himself relax with the woman he loves.





	Good Morning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from [My Tumblr](http://multi-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com)

Jim was not used to something like this, walking up in a warm bed, having someone to come home too. After his wife split he got into the habit of getting himself drunk then finding some woman to fuck then it would be done with.That was until he meet you and everything changed, he felt happy.

He was excited to leave for work because it meant that he had something….someone to come home to.

Licking his lips he just let his body relax into the bed, a thing he wad grateful for with all the craziness that happened.

Hearing a groan Jim then turned his attention to the voice a smile then pulled to his lips seeing your body shift.

Grunting you rubbed the sleep from your eyes then checked the clock.

“Hmm watching me sleep at six am…not very sexy Hopper.” Teasing the man you quickly adjusted the large shirt that covered your body you then placed yourself in his lap.

“Hmm you smell good though so I guess I can take back that creepy remark.”

Chuckling Jim just let his arms wrap around your waist still keeping you close, sensing you were about to fall back to sleep he gently grasped your chin and pulled you in for a soft kiss.

Smiling against his lips you quickly returned it then pulled back letting your face rest in the crook of his neck.

Already in a deep sleep Hopper shook his head then placed a kiss on top of yours. Closing his eyes he could feel the sleep take over him…well at least he will be able to give you another morning kiss.


End file.
